


Sealing the Deal

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equivalent exchange. </p><p>In order to get his hands on Sei, Virus makes a bargain with Toue. Putting his decency on the line, he agrees to allow Toue to have his way with him in exchange for the boy.</p><p>All is fair, that is until a third party decides he wants a piece of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ginnypants for not only commissioning me again, but also for paying well over double for this. Secondly, special thanks to you for waiting patiently. You are simply amazing and I am very grateful to have your support, both financially and morally! I hope you enjoy this, I really do .Merry Christmas!

Virus straightened his tie again, twitching the knot about his neck and smoothing the silk fabric down with the flat of his palm. It was a nervous tick, one he planned to eradicate from his behaviour after the deed was done, a plan reinforced when he caught Trip glancing his way again.

If that trollop of a companion had noticed it, too, then it was too much of a problem. But it would have to wait, Virus decided with a tensing of his jaw, until after this.

'Let's be done with this, then.' The contempt in his voice wasn't faked. He knocked on the door, twice. The first was to notify the occupant of his presence, the second to confirm it wasn't an off-chance, random sound. A third knock would be superfluous. So, Virus knocked twice and waited.

'Enter.'

The single word made Virus' mouth dry up, and the chuckle that came from his left only served to irritate his anxiety further. It would be worth it, though, he reassured himself as his hand gripped the door handle and pulled. The boy would be theirs, for awhile, until they could claim the real prize. It had seemed a fair exchange at the time the bargain was made, yet somehow now that Virus was actually entering the designated room, he began to question the equality of it.

'Ah, Virus. Trip.' Toue greeted them warmly, his gloved fingers laced together propped on the desk in front of him, idle. He had been waiting for them, and the thought made Virus' skin crawl. 'Have you come to fulfil the terms of the agreement?'

The question, much the same as a third knock on a door, was superfluous. There was no purpose to it being asked as the answer was obvious. No purpose, that is, other than to further unsettle Virus' nerves.

'Indeed, we have.' It took all his might to conceal the way he was feeling from entering his voice. Cool, calm, collected. 'How would you like to begin? We have important business to attend to after this appointment, so if you would make it brief.'

'It will take as long as it needs to, Virus. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Oh, Virus. Not there. Trip can sit there, I would like you to come here.'

Though his muscles tensed, Virus caught the snarl before it reached his lips. He washed his face mentally, turning with a neutral expression away from the couch and back towards Toue's desk. As he approached, he could not help but notice the careful way in which all objects had been moved to the side. The ink pot and pens neatly bundled on the left, the stack of papers to the right. It was a large, dark wood desk that easily absorbed the scarce objects it housed, but their placement now made the centre area strangely barren. A space, Virus realised with nauseating accuracy, large enough for a person to occupy. The bastard.

'Just to confirm the terms of our arrangement,' Toue said, the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes goading, 'You wish to have Sei for your... personal use, correct?'

'That is correct.'

'I agree to allow you access to him for whatever you please. And you will take his place.'

Virus hesitated before answering. This was the final moment. His next words decided it all. He swirled saliva around his mouth to moisten it, chasing away the crack that threatened to break his voice – his resolve – as he submitted.

'...That is the agreement, yes.'

Yes. Three little letters, a single syllable. It was out and gone, a ghost to haunt his mouth no longer. If he reached out into the air his fingers would slip straight through; he could not take it back. His sacrifice was made, and he was soon to find himself the lamb on the altar. Such useless thinking, Virus chided himself. Fancy thinking was not his concern. This was necessity, a transaction simply to gain what he wanted. Though he was still irked that Trip was permitted to sit there and watch events unfold, that couldn't be helped. He would reap the benefit of this soon enough.

'Alright. With that established, why don't you make yourself comfortable?' Toue's fingers slipped apart, patted the empty space invitingly. He patted three times. Virus' jaw tightened.

Toue leaned back in his chair, making Virus' task of mounting the desk harder than it needed to be. Things worth having, however, were never easy to achieve. He kept his goal – the ultimate prize – firmly in his mind, even as Toue placed his hands upon his thighs and squeezed, the pads of his fingers digging into the cotton of his suit.

'Tell me, Virus. How old are you now?'

'I am nineteen.'

'Unbutton your pants for me.'

Ignoring the unpleasant tingle in his legs, Virus unbuttoned his pants. He pulled the zipper down, and with a further prompt he exposed his flaccid member to the cool air of Toue's office. Though he could not fully suppress his body's natural inclinations, the flush on his pale cheeks was mild, the embarrassment sank into his system no further, It did not even register on his emotional field, he noted with satisfaction. He had nothing to be ashamed of, the reality of the situation was of this nature, rendering the emotion useless.

'Ah, I like it when they are obedient. Sei can be a little difficult at times, so your compliance now is refreshing. Do you masturbate?'

'No, I do not.' Virus could almost hear the air in Trip's lungs momentarily falter. Interesting. And a little annoying.

'I see, I see. Why don't you try for me now?'

'...If that is what you want of me.'

'It is.'

With Toue's hands still resting on his thighs, Virus took his cock in hand. There was no immediate reaction – had he expected something? - as the warmth of his palm enveloped him, fingers curling around the shaft, he stroked himself gingerly.

He had not lied when he admitted to a lack of self-pleasure. The desire for sex simply did not exist in him, at least so far as doing it alone. Though Trip had offered his services on more than one occasion, Virus was solely interested in either of Toue's experimental children. Sei or Aoba, either would do, and as one was currently more unobtainable than the other, he would take whichever was closest.

The thought of Sei flashed in his mind, the quiet boy's subdued whimpers as he submitted to him. Trip would use a physical chain, an inescapable symbol of dominance over submission. But Virus was subtle, would sink his fangs in, laden with poison, in gentler, deeper ways. The chain Sei would wear for him would be invisible, crippling him mentally instead.

And before he knew it, his cock began to swell with blood.

'Squeeze yourself.' Toue said, his deep voice breaking Virus' reverie. 'Like this.' Leaning forward, Toue wrapped his large palm over his, and together they caressed and stroked, the pace slightly faster than the one Virus had set himself.

By now his breathing was hard, and he felt a single drop of sweat cascade down his back, escaping between the space of his white shirt and heated skin. He shivered, staring down at Toue with cold eyes as twin thumbs rolled over the tip of his cock, tugging the sheath of his member pleasurably up and over the crown. His precum lubricated the hood, and for the first time in his life Virus found himself breathing hard. His throat was constricted by the tightness of his shirt and tie, and that only heightened his arousal.

'You are quite a lewd boy,' Toue murmured, dragging their hands along Virus' cock painfully slowly, bringing the fast pace to a torturous crawl. Virus would have to remember that trick, he decided, memorising the way his body lurched to a halt in the sudden absence of that addictive pleasure. It was beyond his comprehension, this odd feeling that was building in the pit of his belly like no other of his experiences. He could feel it, properly.

But more importantly than just feeling it, he _liked_ it.

He didn't feel the mild annoyance at having felt something. The fierceness of temper, the worthlessness of sadness, the pointlessness of jealousy. Everyday things for everyday people, a spectrum of emotion that only hindered a human's progress. No, this was different. This wasn't an emotion but a physical phenomenon. This was something he could revel in. It brought him power, whereas all else made him weak. The revelation was startling, and for a moment Virus forgot the predicament he found himself in now.

'I'm...going to...' As levelly as he could, Virus revealed a truth. His body was succumbing. 'I can't...'

'You can't what, Virus? If you are not clear, how can I understand?'

Virus' eyes narrowed sharply, the loss of control passing as he quickly took back over himself. 'I am going to ejaculate if you continue on with this.'

'Ah, I see. You have such a promising body. I'm sure a young, virile boy such as yourself will be able to go a second time.'

'That's not...-' His body shuddered, every nerve primed and ready for something he had yet to experience. He knew it was coming; the inevitable result of such stimulation would inevitably lead to that result, he was not so stupid as to cry out such things as “I feel so strange!” and the like, such phrases he had endured leaking through the walls of Trip's quarters. The high pitched wails still echoed loudly in his mind.

With his free hand Virus clutched at the desk to steady himself. His slender frame tensed, shoulders hunched and head tilted back ever so slightly as he sighed in pleasure. And that was all the sound he made.

The theatrics of orgasm were lost on him. He could almost hear the disappointed sag of Trip's broad shoulders, who had undoubtedly spent the years building up an image in his mind.

Virus' first orgasm was pleasant. It rippled through him, stealing his breath for a few seconds as he soared in a realm of rapidly firing nerves. He felt his cock spasm, jerking as he shot his load straight into Toue's eagerly awaiting palm. It was a steady amount, he realised as he looked at the thick pool he had created. Fascinating.

'How was it?'

'Pleasant.'

Toue slipped the stained glove from his hand and placed it on the desk, his intentions for it unclear and beyond Virus' realm of curiosity. He certainly would not be carrying a memento of this evening forward with him.

'Very good. Now that your body has been given the opportunity to relax after such intense stimulation, it is my turn to be indulged,' Virus wondered what part of this had not been catered for Toue, 'So if you would be so kind as to turn yourself over and bend over the desk.'

This was uncomfortable. He would not admit, or rather he would not allow for it to be embarrassment that he felt as his slender chest pressed to the flat surface. He felt the warmth from where he had been sitting radiate back to him, seeping through the fabric of his white shirt, and it contrasted sharply as his suit pants were tugged once, fell effortlessly down his his scrawny legs to hug at his ankles loosely. His black briefs chased after them, and Virus withheld his scowl as he felt weathered hands cup the cheeks of his ass. Under the scrutiny of the old man's gaze Virus was caught somewhere between disgust and embarrassment, both of which he desperately tried to erase from his system. It proved harder than he anticipated, more so when a quick, unwilling glance across the room lead his eyes to meet Trip's.

His hands, resting propping himself up slightly, flexed. 

He was watching. No, he was more than just a spectator, Virus realised as he noticed the tell-tale movement in Trip's pants, rhythmic and unabashed. He was masturbating, a feverish glint in his eyes as he worked his hidden flesh just the same as Virus had been. The difference between them was Trip was enjoying himself, a smirk tugging at the corner of his thin lips as he noticed Virus' attention was firmly on him.

_Disgusting. Pitiful. At least now you can see what you have always wanted._

His train of thought was destined no further, like a crash the thoughts smashed into each other as Virus became aware of the probing finger at his backside, a cold and thick fluid smearing over him. He was too late to catch the sound as it leaked from the back of his throat, forced out as Toue's persistent digit made its way in. The sensation of being penetrated was peculiar; Virus' muscles clenched against his will, despite Toue's quiet and commanding voice insisting he relax – an impossible request at such a time as this. It stole his breath away, his throat constricting as much as his ass was as he struggled to accept a single finger.

Was it... too late to back out?

Virus' fingers curled into his palm and his blunted nails lodged into the soft skin there, a mild pain to distract him from the sickening wriggle of Toue's finger as it worked to stretch his virgin hole.

Was it too late? Could he, if he so requested, have Toue stop this right now, before it went any further?

The thought was tempting. He wasn't so sure he could handle this, a rising tide of panic building in his stomach, washing away the faint remnants of pleasure like drawings in the sand.

He opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and the sight of Trip masturbating greeted him once more. And with that, his resolve solidified. He was an adult, not a boy.

And he was damned if he was ever going to give Trip the satisfaction of seeing him beg. That would be far worse than being seen getting fucked, _one time_.

Though he wavered slightly as a second finger pushed inside him, he held on fast. He clenched his teeth and took it, coaxing his muscles to release their tension, ignoring the oddness of feeling full, of being penetrated.

'You're doing much better now,' Toue sounded pleased, scissoring his fingers widely before returning to a thrusting motion. He was in to the second knuckle by now,defying Virus' clenching and squirming muscles. If his mind still said no his body certainly saw things differently. Especially when...

'Nhn...!' 

_Fuck._

'It appears to be that you rather enjoy that. Where as it again...? Ah, there it is.' After a brief fumble, the sweet spot inside Virus' body was triggered again. Betrayed by his own limbs, Virus lurched forward, sealing his lips shut as the soft, sudden sound lay over his tongue. What was this? And why did it feel so different from when he had played with his own cock?

'Enjoy it?' Virus said, but only when he was confident his voice would not follow suit and reveal the truth. 'That is unlikely.'

'You reacted, Virus. There is no use trying to hide it even if you don't wish to admit it with your lips. What you wont tell me yourself, your body is more than willing to... see? You almost broke my fingers that time.'

'Then may I suggest,' Virus paused to collect his ragged breathing, 'You remove them?'

To his surprise, Toue listened.

The twin digits that had been ravaging his insides left him cold now, and teamed with the other hand held his cheeks open once more.

'I did not think you would be so eager.' Toue cooed, his chair screeching as he rose from it. 'You want something bigger, is that correct?'

'Excuse me?' Virus was incredulous, neatly arched brows lifting.

'Tell me you want something bigger.'

'I... I refuse.'

What Virus had not expected to happen, happened.

Something he had failed to speculate the occurrence of, and his lack of attention to this potential outcome rattled him, perhaps more than the stinging sensation that radiated out from his right ass cheek. Along with the pain, the sharp slap reverberated around the near empty room much the same.

'Let us try again. Tell me you want something bigger.'

'I will say no such -' the final word never saw the light of day, remained cloaked in the darkness, never realised, chased out by the second slap to his backside.

'Try again.'

He was not stupid. Though he loathed to make the comparison, he was like a dog – corrected enough times and he surely learned the desired behaviour of the master. But Toue was not his master, and more importantly he was no dog.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Virus twisted his upper body to cast a look through the lenses of his glasses. 'I've had enough of this. Are you going to fuck me or not?' It was the first and only time he let such words pass from him.

Toue's smile was subtle and dominating, leaving Virus with the feeling he had somehow been goaded or tricked. At least Toue had desisted from slapping him.

Instead he lined up the thick head of his cock to Virus' prepared backside, nudged the blunt tip against him in a manner that Virus supposed was teasingly. He was far from titillated or excited as he felt it press on him, rather more disturbed by the apparent enormity of it. No, that was too generous. It was a considerable size given what, until now, Virus had experienced, which was all of two fingers.

'Ah...!' The air forced once more from his lungs as he felt it enter him. It was much bigger than he anticipated, than he was used to. Heck, he wasn't even used to those fingers yet and now this. It was too much too soon, and realised much too late. Turning away he bit into the soft skin on his hand, tugged it between his teeth to distract himself, to deter any further sounds escaping him. There had been far too many of those for one day already.

'Your ass is amazingly tight, Virus.' Toue huffed, apparently struggling to fit himself inside. That came as no surprise, seeing how Virus was fighting back the tears that threatened to shame him further.

His mouth went dry, his voice hoarse as he gathered every ounce of strength in his fragile frame to take the merciless pounding Toue dished out to him now. The precious seconds he had spent accommodating his cock were long over now, a distant memory as he found himself mercilessly rammed into. He sunk his teeth in deeper as though to anchor himself against the raging tide of Toue's thrusts.

Toue pushed himself in to the hilt, the light trail of hairs around the base of his cock brushing Virus' ass, and he let out a low grunt from deep within his chest. 'Ahhh.... This feels good, does it not?'

'...Nhn....N-No...' Virus let go of his hand, barely opening his cloudy eyes to see the line of red raw dents left in the wake of his teeth. He had bitten hard, almost enough to draw blood. Yet his attention barely lingered there. There was a much more pressing matter that required his focus.

And, despite his intent to break his hips, it wasn't Toue.

Trip was no longer sitting on the couch pleasuring himself. With one hand still in his pants he moved like a lion prowling the savannah, fresh meat in sight, towards his pray.

'Don't you dare.' Virus spat, breathless and desperate. He mustered all the conviction he could, which was enough to make Trip's steady pace falter. He was reconsidering his approach, but he came to the wrong conclusion as he took another step forward.

'Let him join in.' Toue said, squeezing the palpable flesh in his palms heartily.

'No.' Virus reiterated. He was annoyed at the prospect of the brat getting involved at all; in fact his mere presence in the room had been a thorn in his side, one he had devoted himself to ignoring rather than pulling out, since he was not in a situation to do so.

There it was.

That smile, full of false pride. It was too big for Trip's youthful face and it made him look ugly, to Virus at least. He glared up at him, another warning since his first had gone unheeded.

'Don't be like that,' Trip's smile faded slightly, his hand still jerking around inside his pants, like he was searching for his misplaced keys. Virus would rather believe that be the case, for he did not wish to fathom the boy was masturbating inches from his face.

'Don't... be like what?'

'You can't expect me to sit out while you're making such a cute face.' Trip's free hand reached out and gripped Virus' hair tightly, lifting his head at an awkward angle. 'See? You're kinda cute. When you're in pain.'

It was a mild pain. He could handle the stinging sensation as it shot down the strands of his hair and into his scalp. He could take that. He could take Toue drilling his backside now, his muscles too abused and tired to hold out against the intrusion any longer. He could take the sound of the desk creaking under the weight, rhythmic and strangely erotic (though to him it was nothing more than another layer of shame), and he could even stomach the way his body reacted whenever Toue triggered his sweet spot. What he could not take... was _this_.

'I am warning you, Trip. Don't... do something...ah... you might later regret.'

'I doubt I could ever regret this.' Trip fired back, a gleam in his cold eyes. It sent a shiver down Virus' spine, as if he looked into the vacant and barren landscape of tundra.

With a tug and wriggle, one hand still firmly gripping Virus' hair, Trip had loosened his pants enough to free his hard cock. The tip glistened with precum, and the scent of fresh, unfulfilled sex hung potently around Virus' nose.

'Don't touch me... with that.'

'I'm not.'

'I mean it.'

'I'm not touching you.'

'Ugh!'

'That's so unfortunate.' Toue said as he thrust his hips forward particularly hard. Virus' body rocked forward, closing the few precious inches between his face and Trip's cock. The sticky dew of his precum smeared across his glass lens, obscuring his vision on the right side.

'….I don't...Ahh...!' Virus moaned, losing himself to both anger and pleasure as the sensitive area inside him was focused. His fingers dug bluntly into the table, his teeth clenched as he was forced to take it. _This had better be worth it._

'I did nothing there.' Trip said, stroking his member freely now, not caring for such things as modesty or decency. He pulled his hood down, stretched it in the grip of his palm before loosening up as he dragged back up his length, a hazy lust settling in his eyes as he did so.

'How does it feel?' Trip asked.

'H-How do you think?'

'How does it feel... to be fucked for the first time?'

'Ah...Does it matter? How does your hand... feel..ahh.. good as usual?'

Trip inched his cock closer, dangerously so. He could almost taste the salt of his skin.

'I'm going to come on your face.' Trip announced, breath hitching.

'There's a good boy,' Toue chimed in. He held tightly onto Virus' hips, his movements speeding up. He was surely close too by now, and Virus had to admit the man had more stamina that he suspected. 'Let him do it.'

'I don't seem to have much choice.'

Trip's chuckle shredded through Virus like a downpour of blades. When he agreed to this, when he agreed to be the bargaining chip for Sei, that special designer baby of Toue's, he had not expected to feel this much. The tightly guarded vault of feelings was overflowing and out of control; his pride was in tatters, leaving him with the weight of humiliation. It was powerful, as powerful as what he experienced earlier in his sexual awakening. Yet it was very different. It didn't _em_ power. It destroyed.

Regardless, lessons were being learned and learned fast.

He closed his eyes despite the shield of his glasses as the first splatters of warm fluid hit his face. Trip's frantic pumping was clumsy, stopping only when the last drop had dribbled from his tip, which he lovingly smeared over Virus' wrecked face. It felt utterly disgusting, the thick strings oozing down his cheeks, wiped across his tightly knitted lips.

When he was done he let go of Virus' hair, hunched over as he caught his breath from his climax. _Gros,_ Virus thought, the hatred spelled out in his eyes as he glowered up at Trip once more.

'Hhn!' With a satisfied grunt, Toue pulled himself free, finishing himself off with his hand until he too came, spilling himself over Virus' ass.

The ordeal was over, the proof of it coating Virus' skin. It felt vile, the need to rinse his body clean before it sunk in and permanently dirtied him overwhelming to the point of distraction.

But the prize was _his_.

He had endured and now the benefits were his.

Peeling himself off the desk, he straightened his clothes back into place. From his pocket he pulled a handkerchief and wiped his face and glasses clean, mended his hair back into place.

He fixed his tie.

'Now that the deed is done, where is Sei?'

 

 

 

 


End file.
